Gobak sodor yuk!
by Sakirayuki Kawabara
Summary: Cerita ini berisi tentang permainan tradisional yang dimainkan para vocaloid! R&R please! sorry if it's too strange


**Permisi... Sakirayuki mau lewat...**

**numpang mencurahkan ke fanfiction kegilaan sakirayuki! X3 #Ditampar**

**Padahal baru buat crita pertama di akun ini,malah mbacot -_-**

**yaa gitulah sakirayuki~ '-')b**

**Cerita ini diambil dari permainan tradisional "Gobak Sodor".**

**Siapa yang nggak tau? silahkan _go google it_ ya _senpai_ dan pemirsa! #DasarBelagakTerkenalLuSakirayuki-_-**

**Dimulai dulu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid maupun utau yang nyasar (entah) bukan punya sakirayuki tapi punyanya yamaha&crypton**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: mungkin masih kacau balau. saya sendiri bahkan nggak tau apa apa! QAQ #dilempar. Aneh,gaje,nggak bisa dimengerti,garing kriuk kriuk,author masuk cerita,typo (bisa dikoreksi mungkin?),DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Di pagi hari yang cerah gemilang,matahari bersinar terang,dan duo pisang yang berebut kerang... (lah?) ribut dengan asyiknya bermain main bersama kedua pasangan (baru jadi) dua hari yang lalu yaitu... Miku-_neechan_ dan Kaito-_niichan_ mereka yang sedang main barang (negi dan es krim tentunya) dan berperang. Seraya Gakupo nista menghunuskan pedang... #KokAkhirannyaJadi'ng'Semua?! (reader: mana kita tau... -_-" perasaan lu authornya/Sakirayuki: oh? Jadi bukan kalian yang nentuin? #DilemparReader/reader: SAKIRAYUKI _BAKAAA_!/ #Abaikan)

"Omong omong Rin,kamu ada mainan nggak? Bosen nih..." Kata Len sambil makan pisangnya.

"Nggak ada sih... tapi mau coba nanya _BAKA_ 'Sa chan' itu?" Tanya Rin.

"Aku bukan _baka_ Rin!" Teriak Sa chan lebih jelasnya Sakirayuki yang tiba tiba pake jurus 'nemplek dinding semut' yang nggak tau darimana asal usulnya sampai dituntut ninja hatori-kun #Dilempar #SalahFandom

"Aduh! _Baka_ Sakira ini kenapa nemplek di dinding tiba tiba?!" Teriak Neru yang muncul tiba tiba.

"Kamu sendiri muncul tiba tiba juga! Apa nggak sama aja tuh?!" Teriak Rin dan Len bersamaan.

"Kaga dong! Saya kan muncul dengan elit! Bukan dengan muncul kayak artis barat bajakan nggak jelas ini!"Balas Neru

"Huweee Sa chan dibilang bajakan! (QAQ) padahal Sa chan lahir dengan sah dari orang tua saya yang sudah membiayai hidup Sa chan!" Kata Sakirayuki sambil nangis nangis (kejer)

"Hohohoho,kalau bajakan sih bukan..." Kata Neru

"Betulkah Neru chan?! :'D " kata Sakirayuki nangis bahagia

"Tapi anak kolong jembatan! XD" Kata Neru melanjutkan.

"Hahaha! Sa chan dibilang anak kolong jembatan! Semoga aja dia jadi pengemis jalanan!" Kata Miku sambil dengan tertawa renyah kriuk dengan Kaito

"Sa chan~ Sa chan~ kamu nggak pa pa?" Tanya Defoko (Utau. Yang nggak tau angkat tangan! #Dilempar #Abaikan)

"Sa chan dibilang anak kolong jembatan..." Tangis Sakirayuki

"Eh,tapi sa chan punya mainan yang asyik nggak?" Tanya Len

"Punya... sebentar... namanya 'Gobak Sodor' itu permainan tradisional sih... tapi asyik" Kata Sakirayuki mikir mikir.

"Yang betul itu kamu tau permainannya atau Cuma mikir sih? -_-" Tanya Gakupo

"Diem lu banci nista. Kalau kau nggak mau kutebas pakai tangan kosong" Kata Sakirayuki nantang pake mata _killer_,yang mendadak buat Gakupo seketika membeku di kutub selatan. (Kepanjangan woii)

"Ma-maafkan aku wahai _ohime sama_!" Kata Gakupo sambil bersujud sujud ala mbah subur (?) yang membuat Sakirayuki jadi sweatdrop

"Ahh~ sudahlah... ayo main!" Kata Kaito

"Sembarangan merintah lu _Ba_Kaito!" Teriak semua orang di ruangan sambil ngelempar bantal ke arah Kaito

"Aduuhh emaakk Kaitomu yang terlahir _baka_ ini nggak mau dilempar bantaall QAQ" Teriak Kaito pake nangis kejer

"Udah tau kalo lu ini _baka_,ngapain pake merintah segala?! Gini,cara mainnya ada empat kotak di kiri dan empat kotak di kanan,nanti setiap garis horizontal dan vertikal akan ada satu pemain dari kelompok satu. tetapi yang horizontal hanya satu orang di satu garis. Nanti kelompok dua akan berusaha berlari ke ujung tampa disentuh oleh pemain dari kelompok satu~ begitu cara mainnya" Kata Sakirayuki menjelaskan ala guru (?)

"Begitu toh" Kata mereka semua bersamaan

"Untuk itu kelompok satu akan diisi : Miku,Kaito,Luka,Gakupo,dan Neru sedangkan kelompok dua akan diisi: Len,Rin,Defoko,Meiko,dan... Kita kekurangan pemain..." Kata Sakirayuki

"Kamu belum diitung author goblok!" Kata semua yang ada di ruangan itu sambil ngelempar besi rongsokan ke arah Sakirayuki

"Kyaaahhh maaf semua! Saya lupa! Abisnya saya bukan vocaloid! QAQ" Teriak Sakirayuki memohon mohon.

"Ya sudah! Diputusin Sakirayuki masuk ke kelompok dua! Ayo semuanya pada ke lapangan!" Kata Meiko

"Masalahnya itu ini dunia virtual. Ada lapangan memangnya?" Tanya Miku bengong.

"Sakirayuki bisa buat kok! Sakirayuki kan punya laptop! Nggak kayak kalian yang nggak punya laptop tapi cuma punya chip data" Kata Sakirayuki sombong yang lalu disusul tumpukan negi,es krim,bir,pisang,jeruk,handphone,tuna,dan terong (?).

"Dasar author kaga berguna! Kapan mainnya hayo?!" Teriak Neru

"Iya iya sekarang!" Teriak Sakirayuki yang lalu melakukan teleport ke lapangan vocaloid yang sangat luas.

Dil lapangan Vocaloid...

Dengan tabletnya,Sakirayuki menggambar kotak yang menjadi area lapangan dan itu langsung mempengaruhi lapangan vocaloid menjadi lapangan gobak sodor (sayang banget teknologinya keren tapi nama permainannya gobak sodor kik kik kik #abaikan)

"Semuanya mempersiapkan diri 30 menit!" Teriak Sakirayuki dengan keras.

"Keburu kelelep dan muntah semua dong! Jangan kelamaan lu Sakira-'yupi'!" Teriak Neru sambil muncul empat siku siku di sudut kiri atas kepalanya

"Kalo Sakira-'yupi' berarti aku permen dong?" Kata Sakirayuki agak telmi telmi kalo sebenernya Neru itu nyindir dan akhirnya dengan sukses membuat Neru pingsan ditempat

"Ya sudah ayo main!" Teriak Kaito

STAGE 1

Kelompok satu dengan persiapannya berada di tempat. Kelompok dua bersiap siap untuk menembus strategi mereka.

"_Stage_ _one_! _Start_!" Kata sebuah komputer program yang menompang lapangan vocaloid.

Dengan gesitnya Rin berlari melalui kotak pertama menembus Kaito yang berada di baris paling depan dan menembus Miku yang ada di baris kedua dari kotak permainan. Di baris ketiga, Rin berhenti di kotak kanan dan diam di tempat seperti robot yang kehilangan tenaganya.

Setengah detik setelah Rin diam di tempat,Len menembus Kaito yang ada di baris pertama,Miku di baris kedua dan berada berhenti saat sampai di depan Luka yang ada di baris ketiga di kotak kiri dan berdiam seperti Rin, dan dengan gesitnya Neru yang ada di garis horizontal tengah mengepung Len. Len memang terkepung... tapi apakah iya?

Ternyata Sakirayuki dan Defoko melewati Kaito yang melihat ke belakang akibat Len yang tiba tiba menembusnya. Tentu saja Defoko dan Sakirayuki mempunyai strategi. Sakirayuki ke kanan pada kotak pertama dan ke kiri pada kotak ke dua,dan langsung menembus kesana kemari dengan motif yang tidak terlalu bisa dibaca karena mereka semua fokus pada Len di saat itu. Setelah melewati Rin,Sakirayuki dan Defoko berlari ke ujung dan setengah detik sebelum Sakirayuki sampai di ujung,Rin sudah sampai di ujung.

Di ujung depan,Meiko langsung berlari ke arah depan karena semua fokus menghadapi Len. Tepat saat Meiko sampai di ujung,Rin,Sakirayuki,dan Defoko sudah sampai kembali ke garis awal mereka. Dengan tiga orang sampai di garis start, artinya 3-0 untuk kelompok dua

Ketika Len ingin keluar dari kepungan kelompok satu,Len tertangkap dan artinya ganti posisi dengan kelompok lawan.

"Cih... padahal bukan aku aja yang bisa jadi sasaran... kok aku sih?!" Teriak Len

"Soalnya kamu yang paling _shota_~" Teriak Sakirayuki jadi mode FG tiba tiba #DilemparPisang

STAGE 2

"_Stage two_! _Start_!" Kata monitor lagi.

"Berisik ah lu mon! Jangan jangan lu itu komputer bajakan lagi!" Teriak Meiko

"Idih,ah,lu itu yang vocaloid bajakan! Pake gaya sejala lagi!" Balas monitor dengan marah separuh ngamuk (?)

"Apaan?! Perasaan gue resmi dari perusahaan ternama kaga kaya lo tuh!" Teriak Meiko ngamuk lagi sambil ngelempar botol bir yang ada airnya #Yaiyalah

"Gyaaaa!" Teriak monitor spontan sebelum...

DHUAAARRR!

... meledak.

Setelah meledak,otomatis Sakirayuki keluar dari dunia vocaloid,dan para vocaloid lainnya hanya sweatdrop karena mereka otomatis teripindah dengan tidak jelas caranya ke tablet Sakirayuki yang sebenarnya banyak kamar kamar virtual design Sakirayuki.

"Aku pilih kamar teal!" Teriak Miku dengan keras dan menyerbu ke arah kamar yang bertuliskan "teal" dengan warna papan teal dan pintu teal

"Aku yang biru!" Teriak Kaito dan lalu disusul perebutan kamar dari setiap voacloid. Hanya saja...

"Woi! Masa yang lainnya dapet kamar dengan warna kesukaan aku dapet warna pink sih! QAQ" Tangis Gakupo (Banci terong) yang tidak puas dengan warna kamarnya.

"Maaf Gakupo! Soalnya aku lagi cari selimut warna ungu nggak ada! Jadinya aku buat dua kamar warna pink deh!" Kata Sakirayuki dengan menyesal (baca: puas) karena reaksi Gakupo yang tidak menyukai kamarnya. Dan karena malas mendengar ocehan Gakupo, langsung saja Sakirayuki mematikkan tabletnya dan menaruhnya di bawah bantal.

* * *

**Haloooo~ ketemu lagi! #Yaiyalah maaf ini agak terlalu gaje... tapi mohon review ya! Bakal aku baca kok! Omong omong panggilan yang bagus untuk Sakirayuki apa ya? **

**R&R please~ **

**Thank you**


End file.
